If I Could Turn Back Time
by Sea Chelle
Summary: Here's another epic about how Harry goes back in time, but there's a drawback. Draco Malfoy goes with him. They meet the Marauders...but what if Harry is sorted into Slytherin? And Draco into Gryffindor?
1. Father of Mine

****

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter One

__

Father of Mine

"If only I could turn back the hands of time…"

His eyes clouded with tears and a lump arose in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, but it was to no avail. Crystalline drops fell down his cheeks leaving tickling trails in their wake, but the boy didn't care. 

__

"How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song someday

And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door"

He carefully brushed the tears from the picture before him. The woman smiled jovially up at him, waving her baby boy's arm hello his way. Her fiery red hair glowed golden in the sunlight. Her emerald eyes smiled at him sending a calming warmth throughout him. 

__

"If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine"

The man in the picture looked at her lovingly, and then his gaze fell upon the young boy in her arms. He gently messed the black fuzz upon the child's head and smiled - his smile like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. His hair blew in the breeze and stuck out at odd angles – the man, however, didn't seem to care. When he turned forward to wave a kind greeting, more tears fell upon the page.

__

"Funny, funny how time goes by  
and blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
when every day I plead please come back to me"

The sixteen-year old boy looking at the photograph hastily wiped away his tears and looked out the window. His tears were dried, yet the waterfall the felled them was far from quenched. Inside, his heart cried out, but no one would ever, or could ever, know the pain welled inside him. What ifs ran through his mind and with each one, the young man had to swallow the rising lump in his throat that threatened to bring more tears. 

__

"If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine…"

"Dozing with your eyes open now eh, Potter?" Harry snapped out of his reverie and turned around to see someone all too familiar. "Another accomplishment for the Boy Who Lived," Draco Malfoy sneered, his legendary smirk playing upon his lips. 

Harry fought down the urge to curse the latter and stuffed his album into his bag. "Eat dirt, Malfoy," he muttered. Done packing, he pushed his way past his tormentor, only to be stopped with an extended arm.

  
"Running, are you? Afraid you can't win in a proper duel?" 

Harry stopped to scowl at the other boy. "From what I remember, _ferret,_ _I_ wasn't the one who lost," he retorted. 

Draco paled which was superfluous on account of his natural pallor. His smirk fell from his face and he brandished his wand. "I'm waiting, Potter, there's no one here to intervene this time."

The other boy fought down his irritation and took his wand out from his robe pocket. "Let's go, then," he said trying to sound nonchalant despite his perturbed nerves. 

__

Might as well get it over with, thought Harry absently.

Words formed in his mind and without thinking, he exclaimed, "_Chantebra epoch!_" At the same time, his opponent yelled the same spell. 

Harry was hit in the chest with an orb of blinding light and he stumbled backwards with a muffled shout. His mind spun crazily and a cloud of darkness swept over him.

__

"If I can turn back the hands of time…"

~*~*~

Voices rang in his mind and as if from a distance he could hear the pounding of his heart. He slowly rolled over and blinked his eyes open. It took a while for everything to focus, but soon, he could see clearly. Everything looked familiar, and he recognized the forest nearby as the Forbidden Forest. 

As he sat up, he caught sight of a figure nearby. "Potter?" When there was no response, he crawled over – not having the strength to stand – and gruffly shook the other boy. "Potter, get up you prat!"

Harry groaned and sluggishly opened his eyes to see Malfoy glaring down at him. He yelled and sat up to bump heads with his enemy. Draco cursed and moved away. "Bloody brilliant move," he ridiculed with a wince, touching the sore spot on his head.

With another moan, Harry tried once again to sit up. He sent a glower Draco's way and stood up with the help of a nearby tree. "What happened?" he asked.

Draco scowled at him. "If I knew, I wouldn't be hanging around with your nitwitted arse now would I?" As he got up, he brushed imaginary dust off his robes. 

He looked around. _Looks like we're still at Hogwarts…but how'd we get outside?_ Suddenly, voices were heard and he ducked behind a bush as to not be seen. He saw Harry staring intently towards the source of the sounds and quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him out of sight. 

Four boys about his age came into view talking loudly and laughing. "Did you see his face! He looked like he was ready to steam at the ears!" They erupted into laughter once more. 

As Draco looked closer, he could have sworn he had seen that the tall brunette boy. _Oh…whoa…Professor Lupin? _The other boy beside him looked familiar as well…_Sirius Black! And…Potter? Harry's dad? Damn._ His eyes became round and his face became a mask of horror. _No way…_

Beside him, he heard Harry gasp in surprise and turned to look at him. The other boy's eyes were alight and never had Draco seen him look as thrilled as he did then. Before he could do a thing, Harry had jumped out of his hiding place. 

The other boys caught sight of him. "Oi!" said one of them. "Who're you?"

"Harry!" was the reply. Draco heaved a big sigh. _The things I do…_

"Harry, we're supposed to go straight to Professor Dumbledore for our transfer papers," he said in a voice that he made sure was loud enough so the others could hear. 

The boy turned to look at him in surprise. "Wha-" 

"Our _headmaster_ told us to go to _Dumbledore_ for our student _transfer papers_," Draco repeated firmly in a meaningful look. 

Harry blinked at him in confusion and then a dawning expression shadowed his face. "Oh – oh right. Yeah, the – er – transfer papers." He cleared his throat and blushed slightly.

Draco sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. _To travel back in time, I get the privilege of going with the only boy with a conscience. _

"You mates are new here then?" wondered James. 

They nodded.

Remus smiled. "Follow us then, we'll bring you to the headmaster's office. Do you have your things?"

Harry and Draco shared a look. Draco said, "Er – no. Something happened when we were transported here and our trunks got lost." Harry nodded slowly, shooting him a humored look. Draco shot him one back as if to say 'Can you do any better?'

"Er – right," said Sirius. "Anyway, follow us now. We've experience in travelling the rocky road to Dumbledore's office." 

Peter snorted. "_You_ might." Sirius swatted at him and the boy jumped away with a grin. 

James looked at the two newcomers curiously. "What school do you both come from?" 

Again, Harry and Draco shared a look. "Oh," started Harry in a rush, "We're from – from -" but he was saved from the dilemma when Sirius jumped on James' back.

"Aw, look Prongs! It's your 'precious flower'!" he exclaimed pointing towards the lake where a redheaded young woman and others were talking animatedly. 

His friends laughed and James blushed to the tips of his ears. "Sirius…" he started with a glare.

Remus turned to Draco and Harry saying, "James has had a crush on Lily Evans since first year when she lent him a pencil. Ever since, he's been head over heels for her."

Draco fought down the urge to roll his eyes again. _Just like his son…nitwitted fools…all of them…_

~*~*~

Harry had never felt so exhilerated in his life. Just a few feet away stood his _father!_ James Potter was talking, laughing and breathing like any regular _living_ person! He looked around at the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts and couldn't help but wonder what Ron and Hermione would do if they were here with him. Glancing at Malfoy, he saw that the other boy had that blank expression upon his face that was practically impossible to read. 

"Here it is!" said Sirius. "And good luck with the old bat, he's absolutely awful! Legend has it that a student went into his office walking too quickly and was turned into a toad," he told Harry and Draco with a grave expression.

Draco looked to the ceiling in exasperation. "I'm sure we can handle it," he said. 

The other three boys laughed at Sirius' dejected expression as Harry and Draco went to the headmaster's office.

(Author's Note: This is just the first chapter and I made it short because I don't have time to write more tonight. The rest of the chapters will probably be up to twenty or so pages. I know there are already many 'turn back time' stories about Harry and James, but I couldn't resist! I'm gonna work my imagination tonight some more and try to make this story good :o) hope u guys like it! Please review! BTW: courtesy to R. Kelly for "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time")


	2. Reaction Spells

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Two

__

Reaction Spells 

Harry stopped suddenly on his advancement into Dumbledore's office. Draco, unaware of what the other boy would do, stumbled into him. With scowl, the blonde righted himself. "Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, making sure to keep his voice low.

Turning around, Harry shot an annoyed look at him. "What if Dumbledore knows who we are?"

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward. "How can he _possibly_ know? We're in the _past_ for God's sakes! We're not even born yet!"

Harry blinked at him for a moment and then turned his back on him. They arrived in the office and he recognized the familiar phoenix. He smiled when the bird came over and landed on his shoulder. "Hello, Fawkes," he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud '_Pop!_' and Dumbledore sat on his chair behind the study desk. He fumbled around with some papers on his desk and adjusted his half moon spectacles. 

Draco and Harry shared a look before Harry took the initiative of clearing his throat. The headmaster's head popped up and he blinked at them in surprise. "Oh! Hello, yes, you must be the new transfer students from Crescent Village Academy," he greeted with a smile. 

"Er – yes," said Harry. 

Dumbledore looked at him in puzzlement. "Well, actually, I was expecting one boy and one girl…" He shook his head. "Probably just a mistake, nothing we can't fix. Now please, have a seat." They each took a chair before the headmaster and waited patiently for what he had to say.

__

Seems a bit off, thought Draco. _Not that he isn't always…he just seems…more so._

Harry's anticipation made him jumpy and he couldn't wait until he could get another glimpse of his father, maybe even speak to the man. Inside, his heart was pounding with ferocious energy and he couldn't seem to keep his thoughts in order. He swallowed noticeably.

"No, no, no need to be nervous, lad," said Dumbledore to Harry with a reassuring smile, mistaking the boy's excitement as anxiousness. "Just need to get you both sorted is all. It's the middle of the year so everyone else is already placed in a house." The man shuffled through a drawer and pulled out the Sorting Hat which looked just a tad tidier. 

Draco fought down a grin. _No sweat, for sure I'll be in Slytherin,_ he thought to himself confidently. 

Harry, however, felt the exact opposite. _What if I get placed in Slytherin? The hat nearly put me there when I was getting sorted my first time, what if it does it this time?_ He pondered, his stomach churning in worry. 

"What are your names, boys?" asked the headmaster, a quill in hand and parchment ready on his desk. 

"Draco M-er Draco," he stammered and frowned. _Damn…_ "Draco Mallows." Harry shot him an amused glance but when Dumbledore turned to him, it was his turn to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Harry…er…Harry Peterson," he mumbled, biting down on his lip.

Dumbledore looked at them in contemplation for a moment before nodding and writing down their names. "And…what year are you both in?"

"Sixth," responded Harry. Albus Dumbledore nodded and held out the Sorting Hat. "Mr. Mallows, if you would set this Sorting Hat upon your head, it should tell you which house you belong in."

The boy took it without hesitation and placed it upon his head. _Ah…Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…_said the hat to him. _Cunning…sly…yet there is morality in you…_

Morality? Thought Draco in surprise, he nearly laughed. _Right…getting old aren't you?_

Though extremely flippant, continued the Sorting Hat. Draco frowned. _Slytherin? Hmm…_

I already know I go in Slytherin so hurry up and tell Dumbledore. You've already sorted me in the future, thought Draco to the hat. 

__

No, no…that can't be right. Not Slytherin…Draco grasped the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. 

__

What?!

Great things will become of you elsewhere. Hufflepuff? No…Ravenclaw perhaps? You have the brains for it I see…but no, not Ravenclaw. 

Draco's eyes widened and he paled. _No, not – you can't put me in-_

But the hat already yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

With trembling hands, Draco took the hat from his head and stared at Dumbledore with eyes the size of tea saucers. "Mr. Mallows, are you all right?"

"I'm in – I'm in _Gryffindor_?" whispered Draco in disbelief.

The headmaster looked at him strangely. "Yes, indeed, that's what the hat said." Seeing Draco's horrified expression, he said with a small smile, "'Tis nothing to be afraid of, lad, Gryffindor's a great house to be in. I was in it myself when I was a student here."

Harry accepted the offered hat from Dumbledore and looked at Draco with eyes just as wide. _Malfoy was in Gryffindor?_ He wondered. _Dear god…_he thought as he placed the hat upon his head.

__

Potter…Harry Potter…virtuous and chivalrous…Gryffindor? 

Harry nodded at this. _Yeah, you put me in that in the future, that's my house,_ he told it, yet a tingle of fear crept up his spine when he remembered that Draco was put in Slytherin during their time, yet here, he was in Gryffindor. Where would he be put?

__

No…not Gryffindor…

What? W-why? Asked Harry in a panic.

__

I see great things for you, Harry Potter – great things. You have power, Potter, great power. 

On hearing the tone of finality in the Sorting Hat's 'voice', he thought desperately, _Wait!_

But it was to no avail, the Sorting Hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" and everything was done.

Harry pulled the hat off his head in somewhat of a daze. He felt numb with disbelief and felt the eyes of both Draco and Dumbledore boring through him. After handing back the Sorting Hat to the headmaster, Harry turned to look at Draco whose expression reflected his own of terror. 

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore with a bright smile as he clasped his hands together. "Now, I will have Professor McGonagall show you to your dormitories and you may begin classes tomorrow morning with the rest of the students. I'm sure you both would like to explore the school and find your way around."

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and stepped in. Harry held back a sigh of relief. At least something at this school was as how it was in his time. The professor's hair was tightly knotted in a bun at the nape of her neck and her glasses high on the bridge of her nose. Though the look was the same, there was a root of insecurity in her otherwise familiar demeaning glance.

"Yes, Albus?" she wondered.

"Would you please escort Mr. Mallows and Mr. Peterson to their dormitories?" he asked. She nodded and he gave her the piece of parchment on which he had taken notes on the boy's year, house, etc.

"Please follow me," she said, and led the way out of the office.

"I hope you enjoy yourself here at Hogwarts! Goodbye!" said Professor Dumbledore with a farewell wave. 

They walked down the corridor in silence, but it wasn't because of lack of things to say. There were many things the boys wished to say aloud, but they believed – due to their familiarity with Professor McGonagall – that the professor wouldn't allow their words.

Harry ran a hand through his messed hair and heaved a trembling sigh. He was in _Slytherin_? But that was impossible! How would he talk with his dad now? How would he get to know him? The thought that he was going to be in the same house as _Severus Snape_ also made him feel like vomiting.

Draco glanced over at Harry and saw the other boy's heartbreaking expression. _Potter never was good at hiding his feelings,_ he thought absently. His mind wandered back to his initial problem. He was in Gryffindor. Could he stand all the goody goodies? The thought of having to be with them for every waking moment made him feel like jumping into the lake with the giant squid…that is, if the squid was there yet. He shook his head. It didn't matter; he was in Gryffindor for the time being, he might as well get anything he could out of it. 

A girl rushed past them in a blur of red and Professor McGonagall was ready to reprimand her. "Miss Evans, no running in the hallways!" 

The girl stopped for a moment to look around. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Sorry, professor," she said, and then she was off again, not running, but walking quickly. 

__

Not bad looking, thought Draco, and immediately he felt as if he was going to throw up his breakfast. _Bloody hell…that was Potter's mum!_

He turned to look at Harry's reaction at seeing his mother and uncharacteristically felt a pang. The expression in his eyes was one of a lost boy trying to find his way home. Draco turned away and noticed that they had arrived at before the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Mr. Draco Mallows, here is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The password is _Flobberworms_. Tomorrow morning I'll have someone help you around the school and introduce you to the teachers." He nodded and went into the common room after giving the password to the Fat Lady.

Inside, he found a comfortable setting where he was surrounded by the colors crimson and gold. The fire danced gladly in the fireplace and cast a warm glow in the room. He rolled his eyes at the scene and decided he'd rather spend as little time possible in that room as he could.

~*~*~

Harry watched Draco walk into his familiar common room and couldn't help but feel a pang of something like jealousy rise within him. _Malfoy_ would be the one who would be with his dad twenty-four/seven and he would be stuck with prats like Severus Snape. He sighed inwardly and followed Professor McGonagall to the Slytherin common room. 

Once there, she gave him the password and he walked in. His already low spirits dimmed as he looked around at the gloomy setting of the Slytherin common room. The colors were dark emerald green, silver, and black. The fire danced hauntingly and cast eerie shadows on the walls. He took one slow look around and then made his way back into the hallway. 

Just then, students started piling out of classrooms and Harry caught sight of someone in particular. His coal-black hair was nothing out of the ordinary, nor were his features though the young man was quite attractive, but there was something about him that made people respect him. Perhaps it was the way James Potter smiled at everyone, seemingly trying to include everyone in on the joke or whatever it is that made him seem so happy. Or perchance it was just that aura of greatness that he radiated. Harry didn't know for sure, but whatever it was, it made his father easy to pick out in a crowd.

James felt eyes on him and turned around to see one of the new transfer students looking his way. He waved with a bright smile and walked over. His comrades noticed his departure and were quick to catch up. "Hi, Harry!" said James.

Harry grinned back and felt a surge of warmth run through him when his father said his name. "Hi, D – er – James," he greeted.

The other boy frowned slightly. _Did I ever tell him my name?_ He thought, but pushed the question to the back of his mind. "What house are you in?" asked Remus.

At this, James saw the boy cringe none too inconspicuously. Harry mumbled something so quietly it was barely audible, but James heard him. "Slytherin?" he repeated.

Harry swallowed and nodded. Almost immediately, the mood between them changed. "Oh," said Sirius, smiling brightly. "Well – well that's not that bad." Harry looked at his future godfather and pursed his lips. "Okay, that was a lie, but no worries! You'll sting hang with us right?"

Peter grinned at him. "Or are you too good for us now?" At the cold look Harry gave him, he took a step back. "I mean, after hanging out with some of them, priorities will change," he muttered and averted his eyes. "Friends change," added the boy. 

"Oh, so you're the new transfer student from Crescent Village Academy?" asked a voice behind them. Harry turned around to be face to face with a boy his age about half a foot taller than he. His eyes were warm and ready for a smile while his mouth was curved up into a teasing smirk. The ebony black hair atop his head was set in complicated swirls with slick hair jell. Harry nodded while wondering how word of he and Draco could have gotten around so fast. The boy stuck out his hand and Harry saw that he was rather skinny for being so tall. His wrists stuck out of the sleeves and Harry couldn't help but remember Ron and his hand-me-down clothes. "Severus Snape," said the newcomer and Harry had to blink a few times to focus.

__

What? Wondered Harry incredulously. Was he hearing right? _This is Snape_? 

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" asked Snape with a raised brow, his hand still extended. Harry took it and shook his hand in reluctance. 

"Uh – uh, yeah. I'm Harry – er – Peterson," he replied. 

A hand came down reassuringly on his shoulder. Harry looked around and saw James looking at Severus with narrowed eyes. "Watch out, Snape, he's hanging with _us_," said the boy in a warning tone. His group of close friends stood next to him looking like tigers ready to pounce on their prey. 

Snape looked at them with a humored expression. "Sure, go ahead. I'll see you tonight in the common room, Harry," Severus replied in a composed tone. He then turned and left with a grace that Harry swore that the _real_ Severus Snape would never have in his _entire life_. 

"Try to avoid his type," said James, still with the frigid undertone in his voice. 

"Mm, yup, the worse Slytherin of 'em all," said Sirius, though his expression was – if possibly – more cold than Harry's father, though the gleam in his eyes was bright. "No matter, we've still got some tricks up our sleeves," he added with a mischievous grin that Harry came to find was legendary around Hogwarts. "The Marauders aren't through with him! Come on, we've got to start planning!" He quickly turned and walked off and Remus and Peter followed after waving farewell to Harry.

James looked at Harry with an expression that seemed to say, 'It's more than just "goodbye"'. The young man smiled. "See you around then, Harry," he said, and then he followed his friends. 

Harry heaved a great sigh as he watched his father's retreating figure. Going to the past wasn't turning out as wonderful as he thought it would be.

~*~*~

Draco ran a hand through his almost white blonde hair and wondered where to go. _Library_, he thought immediately. _I can try and find a way back to the future._ With a destination in mind, he made his way down the familiar corridors until he arrived there. He strolled in and looked around seeing groups of students sitting together studying or chatting quietly. 

__

Hmm…where can I find something about time charms? 

He walked over to the nearest shelf and read the label. The books in that area were about foreign countries. _I knew I should have visited the library more often. _With an expression of annoyance, he turned and walked to the next shelf. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of familiar bright red hair. _Potter's mum again,_ he thought to himself and shook his head. Strangely, he felt his stomach flutter. 

Giggles sounded in his ears and he chanced a look over at her table. To his surprise, she was looking his way and her friends were as well. He forced a composed expression upon his face and pretended he didn't notice. Draco made his way to the next shelf. After a short moment, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that Lily Evans stood before him with a smile playing upon her lips. 

He had to admit that she was attractive. Her emerald eyes were uncanny and her pale ivory skin helped to bring out how bright they were. The way her amber red hair fell around her face and touched her shoulders was perfect and expressed her slim figure well. Her clothes did more than help moreover. 

"Hi, I'm Lily – Lily Evans," she said, holding out her hand. 

He looked at her in contemplation for a moment and then shook her hand. "I'm Draco Mallows," he stammered. He had almost forgotten to say his fake last name! Mentally, he kicked himself. He must have sounded like such a twit. _I'm Draco M-M-M-Mallows,_ he thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're a sixth year too right?" When he nodded, her beautiful smile widened. "Great, and I heard you're a Gryffindor."

Though outwardly he nodded and smiled a charming smile, inside he couldn't help but feel his heart twist. _Ugh…Gryffindor…_

Lily looked over at her friends and they giggled in response making her blush slightly. She turned back to him. "Can I help you with something? I saw you looking around," she said.

"Yeah, actually, I'm trying to research Time Charms," he replied. 

She nodded and led him over to the other side of the library. As he followed, he couldn't help but noticed how she walked. It was with a grace he hadn't thought was humanly possible, though, he probably would never see it again if he hung around with girls like Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was following and smiled when she saw he was. 

Her verdant green eyes scanned the shelf and she pulled out a few books. Handing them over to him she said, "Here, these should be good enough. If you need anymore help with anything at all, just come to me." 

Draco grinned at her but not so much for gratitude, but because every signal she was sending towards him was of flirtation. "Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer," he told her. She laughed softly then turned and went back to her table. He watched after her and saw that she leaned in closely – probably to tell her friends about what little conversation they had.

__

This time travelling thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be, he thought with a small smile.

~*~*~

"…So cute!" said Kaye with a grin. 

Lily laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't I know it! And he seemed so sweet too!"

"What was his name again?" wondered Estelle. 

"Draco Mallows," Lily replied. "He wanted to look up books about Time Charms."

Kaye smiled shooting a look at where the boy was seated. "I heard he's from Crescent Village Academy."

Estelle too looked over at him. "Doesn't really matter where that piece of hotness came from, just as long as he doesn't go anywhere…" Lily laughed and nudged the girl with her elbow. The other girl held up her hands in defense. "I'm just kidding!" And when Lily shook her head, she added, "Not," in a hushed tone.

Kaye shook her head. "No, I mean – that was the school that was _attacked_," she said in a softer voice. 

"I never heard about any school getting attacked," said Lily, leaning in with interest.

The girl shrugged. "It was all hush-hush, but Daddy was telling Mum and me about it over the Winter Holidays." Kaye's father was an important official in the Ministry of Magic. "Some rising dark lord attacked the Crescent Village Academy a little before the break," she continued, "and the students – well, those that are left – are being sent to other schools of magic. I think more will becoming here soon."

Estelle frowned. "Those that are left?"

Kaye nodded shuddering slightly. "Some of the students were killed, and all the teachers were. Who would kill _students_?" 

Lily glanced at Draco and saw him reading one of the books she had picked out for him intently. She turned back to the conversation but couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy and admiration for the young man whom acted so serene after such a traumatic ordeal. 

~*~*~

__

I should probably find Malfoy, thought Harry as he made his way down the hallway. He went to the Gryffindor common room and remembering the password Professor McGonagall had given Draco, stepped in to see if Draco was there. When he saw that the room was empty, he left and looked everywhere else he thought that his rival would be. 

With a sigh of defeat, he walked into the library deciding that he would try and look up a way to get back to his own time. Going back during the era of his parents was turning out to be horrible for him. 

He was in Slytherin.

James Potter's attitude toward him was now as cold as ice because he was a Slytherin.

Sirius Black's attitude toward him was now as cold as ice because he was a Slytherin.

Remus Lupin's attitude toward him was now as cold as ice because he was a Slytherin.

Peter Pettigrew was there.

Severus Snape wasn't acting like much of a git.

The list could have gone on forever, but Harry tried not to wallow in his self-pity. He stepped inside and looked around. 

__

Now where would books on Time Charms be? He now regretted slacking off during Charms classes. Advanced knowledge with them could have been useful at this time.

As he gazed around the library, he caught sight of a figure of a blonde-headed boy sitting alone at one of the library tables. Harry sauntered over and sat down across from him. 

"Nothing so far," muttered Draco without looking up. Harry raised a brow and he looked up. "I've been here for at least an hour and I've found nothing that could help us. They haven't even invented Time Turners yet!" 

His voice had risen and Harry quickly said, "Shh! Do you want everyone to hear you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop being so damn cautious, Potter. Everyone thinks we're from that Crescent Village Academy anyway."

Harry leaned over and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "You'd better stop calling me Potter, M-Draco. We have to use our fake names or someone's going to notice."

Draco roughly pushed Harry away and brushed off his robes as if the other boy had deposited dirt upon them. "Fine, fine." His glance wandered over past Harry. "Your Mum's over there," he said absently. 

Harry immediately turned to look and saw her. She was rather hard to miss after all with her flaming red hair. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from his mother. "Anymore books that I can help look over?" he offered. Draco looked up at him with raised brows as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?'. Harry then noticed that the table was covered with books. "Oh – er – right." 

So hours past and the two enemies labored in the library going through books. "Here's something," said Draco. It was now dark outside and most of the students had gone off to their common rooms. "It mentions spells having strange reactions if they hit at the exact same moment." He looked up at Harry. "What spell did you use?"

Emerald eyes met eyes so black they seemed to be blue. "Er – I don't remember," mumbled Harry, flushing slightly. 

Draco's lips curved up into a smirk. "Are you joking?" he asked with a laugh. Harry met his gaze steadily and he rolled his eyes. "Pot – Harry, I don't think I've ever met such a twat as you."

With narrowed eyes, Harry wondered, "Well then, what spell did you use?" Draco opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden thought occurred to him. 

He didn't know what spell he used either. 

Harry crossed his arms across his chest with a grin. "Don't know?" he questioned smugly.

Draco scowled. "Well it was rough. I was thrown into something hard and hit my head. It slipped from my mind," he said in defense. 

Harry just nodded looking at him with a raised brow. "Sure." He then shook his head. "It's getting late, I'd better get to my dormitory," he said. Draco nodded somewhat diffidently. He picked up the book that mentioned the reacting spells and checked it out. Then he made his way down the hallway. 

__

Oh, wait, this is the way to the Slytherin house, he thought and turned around to see Harry walking down the opposite direction. "P – er – Harry, wrong way," he drawled. The other boy stopped and then turned around and came walking back his way. Draco smirked at him in amusement and Harry elbowed his way past him.

~*~*~

Harry stepped into the common room and saw that most of the students had already gone up to the dormitories. He saw a group of Slytherins by the hearth. One of them looked up and grinned at him. Severus stood up. "About time you came here," he said. "McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, said that I'm to lead you around classes tomorrow." He surveyed Harry's troubled expression. "Is that okay with you?" Rather absently, Harry nodded. "All right then, sixth year boys dormitory is up the steps on the left, first door on the right," Snape instructed. 

"Uh – thanks, Severus," was the reply. The other boy grinned and shook his head. 

Harry went into the dormitory and plopped down on his bed with a sigh. _Some day,_ he thought. 

For some strange reason, he felt as if a cloud of grief was floating above him, heavy with rain yet the drops of liquid would not fall. It seemed like what he felt now was nothing compared to what could and/or would happen in the future. Only then would it truly rain. 

Harry pulled off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. Without changing, he tiredly went under the covers. 

__

…Don't have any nightclothes to change into anyway, was his last thought before he drifted asleep.


End file.
